the story of Darth Abyssius- chapter I
by SWTORfan195
Summary: the life of the future sith lord as a republic scientist


CHAPTER I

KNOWLEDGE IS POWER

The young Twi'lek Naver Brugus has been recently appointed top scientist in the Republic's medical facility. Among his most ambitious projects is to better understand scientifically where the Jedi's connection to the force comes from. While he has many critics, he believes his research will ultimately turn fruitful.

Naver Brugus discusses his research with the Barsen'thor, and invites him to the facility to discuss the work in more detail. Master Uldo agrees, as he believes he can provide a Jedi's insight and knowledge into the matter.

Later that week, Brugus sets course to investigate the ancient ruins of Coruscant, hoping to find artifacts that may aid him in his research.

The next day Brugus tells Uldo of a project he is working on: to understand how exactly the Jedi feel the force. Uldo calls him via holo. His tone was deceitfully positive. He says "the force is mysterious. All sentient beings in one way or another for thousands of years asked this question. There is no answer."

Brugus was visibly unsatisfied. He said "I've heard that there was a Jedi, Meetra Surik, who lost connection with the force, and then regained it."

Uldo changed his tone to a much stricter one. He replied "that is a Jedi myth, and you should know better than to put faith in unlikely scenarios." With that, Uldo signed off.

Brugus knew something was amiss. He felt the Jedi ruins on Coruscant were the best bet to find the device he kept seeing in his dream. He decided that night to sneak off. He found a pile of rubble. Going on a gut feeling, he dug through the rubble, and found an underground tunnel. Fear consumed him as he gazed into the abyssal hole. He decided to crawl down slowly. Eventually, he hit bottom. He found various skeletons, old books, outdated droids, and old rooms. He thought to himself that this must be the ancient Jedi temple during the cold war. At that moment, his head throbbed and he began having intense flashes of the object. He looked into a room and saw a peculiar cube-shaped device. He instinctively knew this is what he came there for. He picked it up and pressed a switch on the side. A holorecording appeared.

"Greetings. I am Darth Ramage. This is my second holocron, which I buried under the jedi temple. I am power. I represnt the Sith in all their glory. Whoever you are, the force has guided you to my holocron. It is the will of the force that you be trained in the ways of the dark side. Seeking me out is your first test. Start on Korriban. If you are truly worthy of me. You will find me."

The recording stopped.

Brugus was inspired by what he saw. Who exactly was Darth Ramage? What is a sith? He picked up the holocron and called Uldo.

"Master Uldo, I found the cube I kept seeing in my dreams! The man on the device said his name was Ramage, does that name ring a bell?"

Uldo replied "I dont know any Ramage, what was his full name."

Brugus replied "he said his name was Darth Ramage."

As soon as Uldo heard "Darth" his entire demeanor changed. He replied back "I have been looking for that a long time, I need you to bring it to the temple tomorrow, Ill explain more there". With that, Uldo disappeares.

Brugus was anxious to learn more. He went back up the tunnel and fell asleep quickly.

The next day, the Twi'lek got up early and rushed to the entrance to the Jedi temple. He was greeted by several unknown Jedi. One of them proclaimed: "Master Uldo send us to retrieve the cube."

Brugus was bit puzzled. He asked "Why isn't master Uldo here, I need to speak with him alone, if you don't mind." Another Jedi declared "Our mission is to retrieve that cube, if you do not comply, we will have to arrest you and take it by force."

Brugus was dumfounded. Why was his best friend and elite Jedi master hiding so much from him. It seemed that Uldo was definitely NOT at peace. Brugus handed over the cube, but before he did he demanded "I must speak with Uldo, I need you to take me to him." One Jedi said "follow me."

After walking across the magnificently large corridor for what seemed like hours, Brugus and the Jedi arrived at the doors of the Jedi high council meeting room. They all walked inside. The entire Jedi council and Chancellor Valorum had convened. Brugus looked at master Uldo and harshly asked "what is the meaning of this, what is so special about this cube, and who the hell is Darth Ramage?" Uldo looked towards various members of the council and quietly said "I'll handle this."

He stood up and said "that is no ordinary artifact you've found. This is a holocron, which is like a legacy of an ancient force user." Judging by it's archaic design, I believe it is from several thousand years ago, before the extinction of the ancient Brotherhood. Korriban has been uninhabited for many centuries now. You uncovered an object which has the potential to cause a dark taint on our society. Your research must cease entirely. Nothing associated with this cube shall ever be discussed again. We will lock this away, and it will remain in the archives indefinitely. We can't risk any temptation to the dark side."

Brugus was perplexed at the council's non-verbal acceptance of what was said. At that moment he said "You have betrayed me old friend. You, the republic, the chancellor, and the entire Jedi order. I've spent my life working to better the Republic, and my most promising research is no longer possible." He walked out, disillusioned. Uldo quietly said "I'm sorry old friend."

*over the next few months, Brugus asked his colleagues to petetion the jedi council on his behalf. The council at first denies them, and stops replying. A disillusioned Brugus eventually quits.*


End file.
